White Fluffy Alpaca Manjuu
by Picup
Summary: A collection of written pieces revolving around Honoka, Kotori, and Hanayo. Mostly friendship and fluff, but could include other genres as well.
1. dieting

**Title:** dieting  
 **Summary:** Honoka is annoyed after one of Umi's lectures, and she looks to Kotori and Hanayo for comfort... And comes up with a brilliant idea.  
 **Notes:** If you squint, you might be able to see slight KotoUmi and PanaMaki.

* * *

Honoka was not pleased.

From the way she stares intently at the wall of the club room with her arms crossed and the angry hum that comes from her... It was rather uncharacteristic. However, one of the two other girls in the room knew why she is rather angry. Kotori laughs nervously, "H-Honoka-chan, I-I'm sure Umi-chan didn't mean it-"

"Of course she did!"

Honoka cuts off rather sharply, turning around in her seat and giving off an angry look. Kotori is used to this, but Hanayo squeaks in surprise (she shifts back a little just in case). "Umi-chan is a demon!" The ginger-haired girl declares loudly, and suddenly rips the ribbon out of her hair, ginger hair falling just past her shoulders now.

She stands up, furrowing her brows and giving off her best 'Umi impression'. Kotori and Hanayo giggle lightly, a serious Honoka looked rather funny. "Honoka! Have you been gaining weight, _again_?! You should be more conscious of your weight!" She attempts to drop her voice into a deeper tone to match Umi's. Kotori is trying hard to not laugh too loudly and Hanayo is giggling behind her hand.

Honoka continues with her Umi impression, not even caring if the other two were laughing at her. "And stop eating that bread! You _always_ eat bread!" She drops back into her seat after finishing her impression with a heavy sigh. "She knows I can't have bread often and lunch is the best time to have it!"

At Honoka's whine, Kotori tries her best to console her ginger-haired friend, "Umi-chan is just looking out for you, Honoka-chan."

"Kotori-chan, you said that last time Umi-chan went on one of her diet rampages." Honoka retorts with a small grumble. Kotori needs a few seconds to think about the last time they had this conversation, and she slowly laughs as she remembers she did give the same advice. "Well, she is." She offers again.

"What happens if Umi-chan said that to you, Kotori-chan?!"

Kotori blinks in surprise at this turn of events. She points a finger at herself, "M-Me?" She squeaks quietly. She fidgets a little, and looks down at her lap. "If Umi-chan called me fat..." Her face pales and you could almost see the tears that wants to leave the corner of her eyes. Convinced, Honoka turns her attention to Hanayo (who 'eeps' when she notices Honoka's eyes on her).

"And Hanayo-chan! What would happen if _Maki-chan_ said you ate too much rice?!"

Because Honoka knows that Rin wouldn't say anything of the sort, so she has to resort to Hanayo's next best friend. Hanayo's face pales just like Kotori had. Soon, the timid girl's face turns into a bumbling mess, "M-M-Maki-chan wouldn't say that... She wouldn't say that... right?" She tries to convince herself otherwise. The brunette starts to mumble about making Maki the best rice so that she _wouldn't_ say she eats too much rice... Or at least turn a blind eye to it.

Honoka almost puffs her chest out in pride, she got her point across to her two friends and that was the main goal.

... Except both of them were a wreck now, and she realizes the extent of how her words hurt them. She looks back between the both of them, waving her hands to try and get them to stop.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to go that far!" She says with a nervous laugh, she actually did but didn't mean for it to hurt _that much_. An idea crosses her mind, and she snaps her fingers to get their attention. "Let's go on a diet together!"

Kotori and Hanayo stare at Honoka in horror. Kotori is speechless, but the words "B-But my rice!" falls out of Hanayo's lips, and Honoka replies quickly with "But _Maki-chan_!" Hanayo let's out a quiet whimper and her eyes fall to her lap.

Honoka grins at the two of them, "I mean, it'll be fun! Sort of, but at least we won't be suffering alone!" It takes a few minutes, but Kotori slowly nods, "We'll be together in this..." She grasps Hanayo's hand next to her, and smiles at the brunette as she looks up.

A small smile creeps up on Hanayo's face, "... Together."

Honoka is ecstatic and wraps her arms around Kotori and Hanayo's shoulder, shouting "Together!" as well.

* * *

The next day, Honoka hums to herself happily as she skips down the hallway to the club room. After her agreement with Kotori and Hanayo, she ate a hearty breakfast and brought a healthy bento (her Mother was surprised at this change) for lunch, skipping out on her usual bread. Even though she was upset about not having her daily bread... Well, some sacrifices had to be made, right? All for the sake of friendship!

Her head perks up as she places a hand on the doorknob of the club room. She hears a soft munching sound coming from the club room and her face falls into a state of panic. She swings open the door and her jaw nearly drops.

Kotori was in her usual spot, eating the new flavoured pita chips that just came out earlier this week. Honoka forgot that they came out and wanted to try them...

Kotori turns around when she hears the door open, holding half of a chip in her hand. She smiles brightly, "Honoka-chan! Do you want on-" Before she can even finish her sentence Honoka screams and suddenly Kotori is being shaken back and forth vigorously.

"Kotori-chan! How _could_ you?! We had a pact! Me, you, and Hanayo-chan agreed to go on a diet, together!" Honoka continues to shake Kotori, her ashen-grey haired friend crying out in surprise now, nearly dropping her bag of delicious avocado pita chips. "H-H-Honoka-chan!"

Honoka recognizes that she may have taken her 'punishment' too far and lets go of Kotori. Her shoulders drop, "I-I thought we were going to diet together..." She mumbles with a cute pout. Kotori, realizing that she upset her friend a lot, slowly drops the bag (and sneaks the half-eaten chip in her mouth without Honoka noticing) on the table.

She brings a hand up, and rubs Honoka's head comfortingly. "There, there. I-I'm sorry, I won't do that again. We'll diet together from now on." She chirps, making Honoka sniff a little, but nods in silent agreement. Kotori has a thoughtful look on her face, "Although, I did see Hanayo-chan sharing a rather large bento with Rin-chan and Maki-chan at lunch today..."

All you could hear is Honoka screaming " _Hanayo-chan!_ " as she runs out of the club room to find the first year. Kotori giggles, typical Honoka-chan... Her eyes fall on the bag of chips on the table now, and from the way her face contorts, Kotori is having a rather difficult, internal struggle.

She soon breaks out into a smile. "One can't hurt, right?"

* * *

A/N: I really like all the sub-units of Muse, but I feel like printemps doesn't get a lot of love (I can understand why tho). I needed a break from working on an AU that I've been diligently writing as of late, and this random idea hit me (while listening to sweet&sweet holiday). After I finished this piece, I was like, "man, these characters are great, maybe I should do more of these..." and well, here's the idea of White Fluffy Alpaca Manjuu (name pending, I can't think of a better one right now LOL).

I would like open this up to you too, if you have an idea or a prompt you want to see printemps involved with, let me know in a message or review or whatever you like and I'll see what I can do about it! I'll also try to keep these as friendshippy as possible, but I can't guarantee that my shipper heart won't drop hints... I'll warn you at the top if there is any!

Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you!


	2. changing clothes

**Title:** changing clothes  
 **Summary:** Hanayo feels like she needs a change in wardrobe and finds herself in Shibuya one day. Everything is rather overwhelming, but someone who she hasn't seen in a year finds her.  
 **Notes:** Mainly KotoPana friendship with a dash of RinPanaMaki and HonoKotoUmi.

* * *

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeers!"

Hanayo giggles quietly, shying away a little at Rin's delightful yet loud cheer. It was just after their graduation ceremony at school, and after some tearful singing and taking lots of pictures (Rin's idea), her hyperactive best friend wanted to celebrate their graduation with a hot bowl of ramen while being surrounded by her best friends.

Meaning, Hanayo, Rin, and Maki were out for another ramen run at one of Rin's favourite ramen shops.

Maki rubs her ear with a grumble, "Not so loud, Rin. The shopkeeper is going to kick us out..." Rin looks at Maki, giving her a 'v' sign with a large grin. "It's okay, Maki-chan nya! Me and Oji-san are friends!" Her head turns to the Shopkeeper who was preparing a bowl of ramen.

Rin and the Shopkeeper exchange grins and cheer together. Maki sighs deeply and Hanayo giggles again.

"But isn't it great, Kayo-chin, Maki-chan, we're done high school!" Rin takes a sip of her drink, letting out a deep sigh of happiness. "And we got into our colleges that we tried for! Life is great, nya!" The ginger-haired girl takes another sip with a content sigh. Maki twirls a stray lock of red hair, mumbling about how Rin barely passed.

Hanayo looks between her two friends with a bright smile, reminiscing about the last couple of years-since Muse disbanded. Her two friends have changed in a way...

Rin was still as hyper-active as ever, but she started to grow out her hair a little. They joked that she was going to do it in a similar style as Honoka's, but she opted out for a low pony-tail (wanting to look like a samurai from all the old movies she currently watched). However, Rin started to listen a bit more and was more attuned to peoples feelings around her.

Maki also took some time to grow her hair out. When it was long enough, she started to braid it, blaming it on Nozomi who insisted that the look suited her. While she was still brash and defensive, she had a 'soft' spot when it came to helping others. In their last year at Otonokizaka, she became the 'cool' senpai that Umi and Eli were when they were still in school.

Hanayo felt like she didn't change though. She was still quiet and shy (she did grow a little bit, so she wasn't _as_ short!). Maybe it was time to change something...

"Hanayo?"

Hanayo is pulled out of her thoughts to see Rin and Maki looking at her worriedly. She lets out a nervous laugh, waving her hands. "S-Sorry, I was just thinking about umm..." She looks around a little, trying to think of something quickly so she wouldn't worry Rin and Maki.

"College! I-I mean, college will be very exciting don't you think? I-I might change my look a bit." She manages to get out. Maki blinks in response, "Really? I think your style is f-fine." There's a slight stutter and Maki is playing with the tip of her hair again. Even though she's slowly opened up over the years, she was still embarrassed when giving compliments.

Hanayo looks at her clothes, pulling on her shirt a little. "I-It's a bit plain, isn't it?"

"I don't think so! It suits Kayo-chin!" Rin pipes in, "Kayo-chin's clothes are cute!" Maki nods in agreement with Rin. Hanayo's smile is small but appreciative. "T-Thank you, Rin-chan, Maki-chan."

Rin holds up her cup again, "Now, let's enjoy ourselves, nya!"

* * *

Hanayo finds herself standing in the busy streets of Shibuya, clutching onto her hand bag a bit tighter to avoid getting dragged away by the crowds of people walking by her. She is staring up at the huge building of Shibuya 109 with a bit of an awe. Shibuya was a lot busier than Akihabara, so everything around is a bit much to take in for her.

"Maybe I should have asked Rin-chan or Maki-chan to come with me..." She mumbles to herself. However, she remembers how both Rin and Maki insisted that her style was fine... Still, it might have been a good idea... The brunette sighs a little to herself, "M-Maybe I'll come back another day..."

Violet eyes look down sadly, and she starts to walk back to the train station. Maybe she'll stop in Akihabara on her way home and get another Alpaca toy...

"Hanayo-chan?"

A familiar voice calls to her that Hanayo nearly misses it with all the people and all their voices around her. She blinks as she looks around, and violet meets bright, amber eyes. Her face contorts in surprise, that Hanayo has to rub her eyes and pinch herself gently. "K-Kotori-chan?" She asks, before a bright smile crosses her face, and she waves her hand, "Kotori-chan!"

When the second years graduated from Otonokizaka, oddly enough, the three inseparable childhood friends went their own ways. Honoka was unsure of what she exactly wanted to do, so she spent the past year helping out of her family's sweet shop. Umi was accepted into one of the top University's in Tokyo with plans of taking over her Family's business after she graduated. And Kotori was accepted at a College overseas to study fashion design.

So, to see Kotori, in front of her, surprises Hanayo. Hanayo and Kotori move off to the side so they wouldn't be swept away by the crowds, smiling warmly at each other. "I didn't know you were in Japan, how is everything?" Hanayo asks excitedly. She notices Kotori is still relatively the same, except she looks like she is wearing a very fashionable dress.

"I'm great! I've been busy..." Kotori soon explains how she was noticed halfway through her first semester at her College and offered an opportunity to work part time at a fashion company. Everything has been busy for the ashen-gray girl, that she feels a bit sad she hasn't been able to come back to Japan lately. However, she was still in close contact with Umi and Honoka.

Hanayo nods and offers her a smile. "I'm sure Honoka-chan and Umi-chan will be excited to see you again." Kotori giggles a little, "I'm here on work business, so I haven't told them that I was back in the country." She winks, "Keep it a secret? I want to surprise them later today!"

Hanayo giggles, "S-Sure." She nods. Kotori clasps her hands together, "Thank you, Hanayo-chan!" She takes a step back, blinking curiously, "So, did you come here to do some shopping?"

"Ah."

The brunette looks down at her clothes, a small blush on her face. "I-I was umm... looking for new clothes... m-maybe a new style for college?" Her voice is meek, and she shuffles. The ashen-gray girl blinks, and her smile widens. "You're in luck then! That's something that I specialize in!"

She can't hide the sheer excitement in her voice, that even Hanayo is excited that someone like Kotori was going to help her.

Little did she know, Kotori was overjoyed that she found a new person to play dress-up with.

* * *

"I think the plaid pattern is really in-style now. They call it the 'boyfriend' style. It took me a while to get used to that."

Hanayo finds a plaid shirt pinned against her and she stumbles slightly, nearly dropping the pile of clothes already gathered in her hands. Clothes shopping with Kotori was... a lot different. She was exuberant in talking about the different styles and patterns that each piece of clothing had, that Hanayo thought she would lose her voice fast... But the ashen-gray girl kept going on.

Hanayo stares fondly at the clothes in her arms, an assortment of bright colours and different styles. She looks at Kotori as Kotori was concentrating on looking at how the shirt looked on Hanayo. "Kotori-chan?"

"Hmmm. Black and grey isn't bad, but I think bright colours are better on you." Kotori is beaming as she takes the shirt back and looks for another one in the rack. Hanayo just giggles, Kotori was in her world, and it was hard to get her to stop.

"Okay, how about this one?"

Kotori pins another plaid shirt against her, the colours bright and abundant. "This one is cute!" Hanayo stares at the shirt with a small smile. "It reminds me of Muse. All the assortment colours represents all of us."

The ashen-gray hair blinks, and giggles as she adds the shirt to the pile of clothes in Hanayo's arms. "It does, doesn't it?" She starts to point out the different colours on the shirt and who it matches to... Kotori and Hanayo laugh.

Kotori stares at the rather large pile now, and grins. "Okay, Hanayo-chan, to the change room we go!" She loops her arm through Hanayo's and takes the girl with her to the change room to see how they look on her.

Hanayo just laughs and allows herself to be dragged away.

* * *

"Ahh, that was so refreshing."

Kotori leans back on the bench that her and Hanayo were resting at. At the moment, Hanayo left to get a couple of cold drinks. She stares at the pile of bags that Hanayo bought, and she giggles. "Hanayo-chan really went out..." It occurs to her, that she never asked why Hanayo wanted to get some new clothes...

"Here, Kotori-chan!" Hanayo's back from the vending machine, handing Kotori a cold can of juice. The ashen-haired girl takes it with a bright thanks, opening the can and drinking the juice. Hanayo takes a seat next to her, smiling at her. "Thank you for today, Kotori-chan. I appreciate having your help with all of these." She gestures at all the bags around her.

"Of course! It was a lot of fun!" Kotori laughs after, "The last time I went clothes shopping, it was with Umi-chan, and she wasn't nearly as happy that I dressed her up in all these cute outfits." Her cheeks puff up, and her eyes narrow. Hanayo can't help but giggle at Kotori's pout, it reminded her of Honoka's pouts.

Hanayo's laugh is infectious, and Kotori soon follows. It takes a few minutes for their laughter to die down, and Kotori takes this opportunity to ask, "Hanayo-chan, is there something wrong with what you have now?" It wasn't ordinary for wanting new clothes (well, dependent on the girl, Umi pushed Kotori's buttons sometimes, insisting that she doesn't need new clothes), but Hanayo looked like she almost bought a new wardroble.

Hanayo's violet eyes move somewhat downward, and she's fidgeting on the bench. She plays with the can in her hands while thinking about her answer. "I-I was going to use it as a starting point... to c-change myself..." She starts, taking in a deep breath, "I-I mean, Maki-chan and Rin-chan both have changed since the first year, but me..."

She trails off slightly. Kotori smiles a little as she looks up at the sky above them. "... Do you need to change, though, Hanayo-chan?"

"Hm?" Hanayo looks up curiously, blinking at Kotori. Kotori returns her gaze, a bright look on her face. "No matter who or what you are, we'll always be friends. So don't ever feel pressure to be someone that you're not."

"A..ah." Hanayo squeaks a little, before she nods and smiles. "I-I think my clothes were a bit plain as well..."

"It's okay! Everyone has a style suited to them. And the things we bought today, you can mix and match it with what you have... It'll be cute." Kotori beams, and Hanayo's nervous demeanor brightens up as well. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about what Hanayo could do with the new things she bought and how to wear it with the clothes she had.

Hanayo waves to Kotori as she was rushing off to the train station. "Tell Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, hello!" She shouts as Kotori waves back to her, before disappearing down the steps of the train station.

Hanayo turns around to stare at all the tall buildings in Shibuya with a smile. Sure it was a bit different from Akihabara, but it had it's own charm to it. She'll invite Rin-chan and Maki-chan next time, for sure.

She decides to go through some of the other shops to pass some time before dinner, maybe there will be some matching alpaca straps that she could get for her and Kotori.


	3. Presidents vs Vice-presidents

**Title:** Presidents vs. Vice-presidents  
 **Summary:** Honoka and Hanayo talk about the troubles of being President in their respective clubs over a hot meal.  
 **Notes:** HonoPana friendship with a hint of KotoUmi (and maybe others if you kinda squint)

* * *

"Huh, it sounds like it's been hard for you too, Umi."

Maki watches the bluenette next to her sigh deeply as they were walking to the Student Council Room. Since Muse disbanded and the third-years (from the previous year) graduated, the remaining members of Muse had their hands full with their respective clubs. Umi and Maki noticed that the both shared (similar) problems with their Presidents (which is surprising for Maki because Hanayo isn't the type to cause problems).

Umi sighs again, as she places a hand on the Student Council door. "I thought Honoka would be able to concentrate more now that we don't have dance practice, but she just never changes." She complains, before turning the door knob. "... Maybe we should trade Presidents for a day."

A wry suggestion makes Maki sigh as well. "Don't. I have my own hands tied up with Hanayo. I didn't even know she would try to put something like A-RISE's new single in our budget." The red-head grumbles before she peers over Umi's shoulder. "Hanayo? Is the club budget do-"

When the two vice-presidents peered in the room where they left their presidents to work an hour ago... There was just two empty seats with a sign saying 'taking a break' with a doodle of a rice bowl and the 'ho' character.

* * *

"... And then she says that I'm not taking my responsibilities seriously!"

Inside the shop GoHan-Ya sits two of the most frequent customers to the shop, venting about... recent activities that was happening at Otonokizaka. Honoka huffs as she finishes her story and heaves down a large portion of the rice bowl in front of her. Hanayo, who was eating quietly while Honoka was unleashing her frustration, chews thoughtfully.

"I think she's just looking out for you, Honoka-chan." The brunette reasons and takes another mouthful of rice. She swallows before continuing on, ignoring the glare and loud chewing from her ginger-haired friend (Hanayo was used to this behavior from Honoka by now). "I-I mean, I think Maki-chan is similar to Umi-chan when it comes to m-..." Violet eyes falls towards the table, and Hanayo heaves out a sad sigh.

"They're demons, Hanayo-chan! Demons!" Honoka declares loudly, slamming her empty bowl of rice on the table. "They don't understand that _we_ need breaks too!"

"Well... Have you tried to talk to Umi-chan?" Hanayo suggests.

Honoka's hands are weaving through her hair as she cries a little. "I _have_! And you know what she says? _When Eli was Student Council President she knew when to get work done! She didn't take breaks every half an hour!_ " Honoka slumps slightly forward in her seat, "Umi-chan _always_ talks about Eli-chan, it's like she _likes_ her or something!"

Hanayo nearly drops her chopsticks but instead takes a serving of rice in her mouth. She swallows before tilting her head a little, "I thought she likes Kotori-chan?"

Honoka is slurping down her miso soup before she can reply. "She does!" The ginger-haired president sighs as she thinks about her two best friends, "It's _so_ obvious by the way Umi-chan is always by Kotori-chan's side, asking her if she's okay if she coughs or sneezes... Or insisting that Kotori-chan takes a break..." Honoka's hands visibly tigthen around the bowl, making Hanayo laugh nervously... They only had money to pay for their meal, any extra costs in terms of breaking things were...

"Y-You sound jealous." Hanayo points out, and Honoka sighs as she puts the bowl down. "I'm _not_! Maybe a little because Umi-chan doesn't complain about Kotori-chan... But it's just so... _vexing_. You think Umi-chan would be the oblivious one, but no, Kotori-chan doesn't clue in on _any_ of the hints Umi-chan drops!"

* * *

Kotori lets out a loud sneeze as her and Rin were walking up the steps to the rooftop. Rin blinks as she looks over at her. "Kotori-chan, nya? Is everything okay?" Kotori blinks in surprise as she rubs the bottom of her nose gently. "I-I think so? That was so sudden... I hope I'm not catching a cold..." She pouts a little, and rubs her hands together to generate some heat.

Rin thinks for a second, before she grins, "Maybe someone is talking about you!"

Kotori just giggles in response, "That's just a silly superstition, Rin-chan."

* * *

Honoka and Hanayo receive a second serving of their rice bowls. The shopkeeper spoils the two like they're his nieces and can't help but give them a bit extra today because he overhears them venting their problems for the past hour. "So, Hanayo-chan." Honoka is saying in between bites, "What did Maki-chan get mad at you about this time?"

Hanayo sighs deeply again sipping her miso soup sadly. "The budget." She mumbles as she stares at the table. "I-I.. have troubles adding things up sometimes a-and my receipts get mixed up and... and..." She slumps forward a little, mumbling something along the lines of 'Maki-chan doesn't understand that A-RISE's new single is _totally_ used for club purposes'.

Honoka gasps a little in surprise, "B-But I thought you were good at everything in school! Like... Math included!"

"I'm _not!_ My grades in Math are almost as bad as Rin-chan's grades in English! Maki-chan... just... doesn't know..." She admits quietly, almost weeping as she thinks about the last quiz in their Math class. Honoka pats Hanayo's shoulder from across the table, whispering a soft 'there, there'.

They eat in silence for the next few moments, trying to forget about the problems that they were facing. Honoka suddenly snaps her fingers as she finishes her mouthful of rice. "I think we should get Umi-chan and Maki-chan to do our jobs for a week!"

"E-Eh?" Hanayo squeaks, blinking in surprise at the suggestion. Honoka places her bowl down with a grin on her face. "We can switch places! They can do the presidents job, and we can be the vice-presidents!" Her face turns a bit darker as she's laughing evily.

She doesn't notice Hanayo's surprise look turns into almost pure horror. "H-H-Honoka-chan..."

"Then _I_ can complain about how Umi-chan isn't Eli-chan all the time..."

Honoka is cackling at this point. She notices that Hanayo stopped talking a second ago, and blinks when the brunette's chopsticks clatter on the table. "Hanayo-chan?"

Hanayo can only squeak in fear, and Honoka turns around.

A livid Umi and Maki is standing behind her, arms crossed. Honoka's face also turns into pure horror, and she manages to say one last thing.

"... Hi?"

* * *

"They're still not here yet, huh?"

Kotori and Rin are standing at the top of the rooftop of Otonokizaka, waiting for the rest of their friends to show up. Even though Muse disbanded and the third years graduated, occasionally, the rest of them would meet at the rooftop to practice for old time's sake.

Rin is silent for a moment, her eyes narrowing a little and her head perked up as she is staring off in the distance. Kotori notices this strange look from her, and tilts her head curiously, "Rin-chan?"

"Rin thinks she heard Kayo-chin screaming 'somebody help me'" She points out, looking at Kotori, blinking in confusion. Kotori is also confused, "... S-Should we call them?"

Rin breaks out into a grin, "Nah! I think Kayo-chin will be okay! She is with Honoka-chan! And if anything, Maki-chan and Umi-chan will be with them too!" She runs over to Kotori, taking the ashen-gray girl by the wrist. "Let's start without them, Kotori-chan! We can make up a duet dance!"

Kotori just giggles and follows Rin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

I'll start things off by saying thank you for the suggestions! I had especially fun with this one so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :) I couldn't get the image of complaining HonoPana while stuffing themselves with rice. On top of that, the oblivious!Kotori makes me laugh and I might run with it later on.

The other suggestions are coming, so please wait a bit more! Thank you for reading as always!


	4. inspirational waltz

**Title:** inspirational waltz  
 **Summary:** During a brain storming session for their new song, Honoka is defeated by the lack of creativity.  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Printemps bonding, with mentions of Lily White and BiBi (so everyone?!)  
 **Author Notes:** A short piece that I wrote on the whim when I listened to Joe Hisaishi's Merry Go Round (the theme to Howl's Moving Castle). Anon2 (if that's okay to call you), still working on the Hanayo piece (with RinMaki), it's coming along!

* * *

"Uwah, coming up with music is haaaaaard!"

Honoka sinks further into her seat, her head hitting the table with a large thud, loose papers lightly moving around at the impact. Printemps was having a creative meeting about their next song in the club room and it wasn't going very well... Kotori and Hanayo exchange a small giggle between the both of them before looking at Honoka with an encouraging smile. "Honoka-chan, it's okay, we will come up with something."

Kotori tries to encourage her, rubbing Honoka's fallen head comfortingly. There's no movement from the ginger-haired girl except for a low whine, "Why are we doing this agaaainnn..."

Hanayo giggles as she puts down her pencil, "I think it was Honoka-chan who suggested we try to create our own song. After all, we wanted share the work instead of creating more pressure on Umi-chan and Maki-chan, right?"

Another groan comes from the Printemps leader and Honoka finally sits her head up that at least Kotori and Hanayo could see her face. Her face is in a small pout with her lips pushing out like a duck, "I bet the others aren't having troubles like we are!"

Kotori and Hanayo share a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Waaah, Rin poked herself with the needle again!"  
"Rin that's the _fifth_ time already, slow down!"  
"Waaah, Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan is being _mean_!"  
"What?! I am not! Nozomi!"

Nozomi just giggles at the chaos that is Rin and Umi as she continues to sew the costume that they were putting together.

* * *

"No, the lyrics should be like this!"  
"That doesn't even make sense with the song!"  
"Y _ou_ don't make sense with the song!"

Eli downed the last of her hot chocolate a few minutes ago and contemplates if she should get another one. The temptation was there because of how Maki and Nico were arguing, they wouldn't even notice that she was gone.

* * *

Honoka presses her cheek against the table, a huge sigh of defeat escaping her lips. Kotori and Hanayo just pat the ginger haired girl in comfort, "there, there, Honoka-chan, we'll make it through together, right?"

"F-Fight!" The small words of encouragement make Honoka smile a little.

"A-Ah, that's right. Maki-chan was mentioning to me how she gets inspiration for music." The brunette picks up her phone from her bag, fumbling a little with the small device to look for something on it. "Ah no, that's the latest single... No that's A-RISE's old songs..."

Honoka and Kotori glance at each other with a raised brow, but continue to stare at their third member in silence as she was mumbling to herself about her idol music. Hanayo's violet eyes light up as she let's out a small 'Aha!' She presses down on her phone, and a soft piano medley soon floods the room.

Hanayo is smiling brightly, swaying gently to the piano notes and soon the string instruments that accompany the piano, "Maki-chan listens to a lot of instrumental music, and gave this to me to help with inspiration."

The medley is catchy and makes Honoka sit up fully now as she hums gently with it. "This makes me just want to dance!" She exclaims before scrambling onto her feet, swinging herself around the room in a one-person waltz. "It's like the music they would play in a ballroom!" Kotori and Hanayo giggle at Honoka's antics.

Honoka stops in front of Kotori, holding out a hand to her, "Kotori-hime, if I may have this dance?" She asks, dropping her voice a tone lower and trying to make herself as manly as possible. Kotori snorts a little in laughter, but humors Honoka and gently threads her hand through Honoka's, standing up with her, "You may, Honoka-ouji."

The rest of the afternoon for Printemps isn't very productive as they spend it waltzing around the room in different pairs and eventually all three of them are on their feet. As unproductive as it was, it brings the mood into a much lighter and inspirational mood that they're able to come up with a medley for their new song the next day.


End file.
